


Philosophically Inclined

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weight of a morpher can be more than physical. A brand-new Ranger thinks about the responsibilities he's taken on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophically Inclined

**Author's Note:**

> I hate plot bunnies that bite just before I go to bed and don't let go until I write them. A quick Ziggy introspective piece.

If Ziggy was philosophically inclined - as Benny had put it one evening when they were both a little drunk - he'd have said that the weight on his arm and wrist was more than just the morpher. Sure, it was an unfamiliar weight on his wrist, pressing against his body in ways he wasn't used to, and he'd already had to put some cream on because he'd scratched under it a little too much that evening, as if he was somehow allergic to it. But he was sure that some of the weight and itchiness he felt was more than that.

There was probably the weight of guilt, and fear, and anxiety in there too. He knew that nobody other than Dillon even knew what to do with him, that Dillon wasn't sure himself. That there was a small voice inside him that said that he couldn't do that, despite all the mental reassurances that he could learn to fight and everything. A voice that said that he would never be good at this and he'd better find a way out, fast.

Well, he wasn't going to listen to that voice. Sure, this wasn't what he expected, being a Ranger and all. And sure, Doctor K had been having a cow for the last few hours, and probably a few calves as well. And maybe some kittens. Ziggy could use a kitten sitting on his chest right now. Or sleeping on his chest, like Fireball used to do that brief time when he had a foster family.

He was sure that Fireball wasn't around anymore. She'd have been an older cat when everything happened, and Ziggy hadn't been with that family for years, anyway. But he could still imagine Fireball, who always knew that he was upset, curling up on his chest and trying to purr the troubles away.

Ziggy would do just about anything to have Fireball back again, but he knew it wasn't possible.

Knowing that he was now responsible for making sure no other people, no other cats, no other dogs died - that was a scary thing. He'd never have thought that he'd be there, fighting, keeping Corinth safe, or at least when he learned how. He'd been promised training, and physical conditioning, and whatever else he needed to do to at least do the best he could. For all his pissyness and formal speech, Doctor K was practical, and Ziggy was sure that he'd do whatever he needed to do to get his Ranger Operator Series Green into shape. And fix whatever was making Ziggy itch.

Not that Ziggy was that much out of shape, but he had a long way to go, and he knew it. He had a power now, he had a duty, he had an obligation. "With great power comes great responsibility, huh?" he asked the morpher, resisisting the urge to scratch under it again.

The morpher didn't answer, and neither did Doctor K, because he didn't have the comm function on. Which he knew he hadn't activated, he was pretty sure. But it was kind of heavy on his wrist, with the fear mingling with an emerging determination, the duty and its related guilt, the anxiety that he might not be good enough for this job and he'd gotten in way over his head.

Heavy or not, though, it was his. He was Ziggy Grover, Ranger. He had to remember that. He would remember that. Because he didn't want this job, but he would do it, because sometimes, no matter what, he ended up doing things more important than his own life.


End file.
